


Two Worlds Collide

by drama_llama



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4649301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drama_llama/pseuds/drama_llama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy is the leader of a gang, Clarke is the daughter of a successful businessman. After Clarke's world is turned upside down, their paths cross, but their love is frowned upon by everyone they know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Clarke

I looked into the mirror at the dress my father had insisted I wear. It was deep blue, strapless and far too poofy for it to be comfortable. Even though it was uncomfortable, I looked stunning in it, and I didn't want to disappoint my father. I sighed. Father said I had to dress like this because he had an important guest, and he didn't want me to embarrass him. I was taken out of my thoughts by a knock on the door.

"Miss, your father is requesting your presence in the study." Harper, one of our maids, called from outside. I sighed and opened the door. 

"Harper, we're friends, you know you can call me Clarke." I told her. I'd known her for ten years, since I was seven and her mother started working in the house.

"I'm sorry, I'm just used to calling you that when I'm working." She apologised, then her eyes widened when she took in my appearance. "Clarke you look amazing!"

"Thanks. Now let's go meet this mystery guest." I started walking down the hallway towards the stairs. Harper followed close behind.

I tried to descend the stairs gracefully, but probably failed. When I reached the large hallway I could see my parents at the end of it with two men and a woman. All of them were finely dressed. Father noticed me first, and smiled gently at me.

"Clarke, you look lovely." At this compliment everyone turned to face me. My mother smiled brightly. There was an older man and woman, about my parents' age, and a boy about my age. The man and woman smiled, but the boys mouth dropped open slightly as he stared at me. I plastered a fake smile on my face.

"Hello." I addressed them. The woman's smile brightened.

"Hello, Clarke, I'm Elizabeth Collins, it's lovely to meet you." She said softly and kissed my cheeks. The man, who I assumed was her husband, stepped forward.

"Charles Collins." He introduced himself, shaking my hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Collins." I say politely.

"Please, call us Charles and Elizabeth." He replied. Elizabeth nudged the boy, her son, so that he stumbled forward slightly. A light blush formed on his cheeks as he tucked a stray bit of his shoulder-length hair behind his ear. I gave him a warm smile to make him feel less awkward. He returned my smile with a grin.

"I'm Finn, it's lovely to meet you." He stepped towards me and kissed my cheek. "You look beautiful." He whispered in my ear and I could feel heat creeping up my neck into my cheeks.

"Thank you." I replied, smiling shyly.

"Why don't we go into the dining room and have dinner?" My mother suggested. We all followed her to the dining room. My parents sat at the head of the large table, I sat next to Finn on one side, his parents sat opposite us.

Their conversation continued around me but I didn't really pay attention, I only responded when I was required to.

The Collins left at around eleven at night. Father looked pleased with how the dinner went.

"Do you like Finn, Clarke?" He asked before I could excuse myself. I sighed.

"His company was pleasant, Father, but he was rather forward about his feelings towards me, even though he hardly knows me." I replied, thinking about how he had flirted with me throughout the duration of the meal.

"You're not going to like this Clarke. I want you to marry him." He said warily. I turned towards him sharply.

"What? I refuse to marry him! I'm not in love with him! I barely know him!" I screamed, my anger increasing when my mother didn't step in. They both agreed with this idea.

"Clarke, Charles owns a company just as profitable as our own. Finn is going to inherit it, just as you are to inherit ours. Combining the companies makes a lot of sense, and marriage is the way to do that. Maybe you could learn to love him, but don't refuse. As your father, I command you to do this, don't disappoint me." When he finished my mouth was hanging open. How could he, my own father, do this to me? This was the final straw. After years of being neglected and ordered around, I'd had enough.

"No! This isn't okay! All you do is order me around, but I've never complained! This, forcing me to marry a stranger, just so you can get more money, is ridiculous! I'm leaving, and you can't stop me!" I yelled and ran upstairs as fast as my dress would allow.

I threw my door open and pulled out a duffel bag. I stuffed it with three changes of clothes, all of my underwear and the $20,000 that I had in cash. I looked around and packed my deodorant and some soap - nothing wrong with being hygienic, right? I scooped up my phone and charger, and my favourite childhood teddy bear. I was in the process of changing when there was a knock on my door. I quickly tugged on my jeans and answered it. Harper was standing there, looking worried.

"I was afraid you'd left. I want to come." She stated, determined. I shook my head.

 

"Harper, as much as I want you to come, just stay here. I'll come back for you once I find a place. You, Monty, Jasper and I. It'll be awesome, you'll just have to wait. She frowned, but nodded anyway. She pulled me into a tight embrace.

"Just be careful, okay?" She told me seriously. I nodded and walked over to the window, opening it.

 

"Please close this behind me, and don't tell anyone that you saw me." I said, then jumped down onto the grass of my large back garden. I ran off, up the large driveway, past the massive gate at the end and on to the street.

 

Bellamy

I walked down a cold alleyway. I couldn't fucking believe it. My sister wanted to join my gang! There was no way I was letting her get into the shit I was stuck in. It was supposed to be a temporary thing, just to get us out of the mess our mother had left us in, but it ended up being permanent.

I thought about what had led my sister to wanting this. First, that dickhead Lincoln, who she had been dating, broke up with her. He left her in a bad place, but she'd met a boy called Jasper a few months back. He made her forget about the pain of losing Lincoln. Apparently he worked at Griffin Manor, and had even offered to get her a job there, which she declined because she didn't want to leave me. I'd met him a few times, the kid actually seemed okay, he even became my friend. He was the only one of her boyfriends I'd approved of.

 

When I turned a corner on the street, I heard muffled cries, followed by:

"Ssh baby, we wouldn't want anyone to hear you." I recognised the voice. Dax. He was the leader of the other gang around here. I ran to where the noises were coming from. Dax had a girl pinned up against a wall. He was jerking at her jeans and hitting her everytime she struggled. The girl struggled a lot.

He suddenly screamed in agony and stumbled back, cradling his hand carefully. The girl, who was blonde with deep blue eyes, had blood around her mouth. She'd bitten him. I hurried over to her, grasping her shoulders. She screamed and lashed out. I stepped back, holding my hands up as a sign of peace.

 

"It's okay Princess, I'm not going to hurt you." She looked at me with frantic eyes, before deciding to believe me. She nodded slightly, then glanced behind me. She whimpered, so I turned around. Dax was standing, and he looked pissed.

"Don't interfere with things you don't understand, Blake." He spat. I didn't reply, instead I chose to stand in front of the girl I decided to call 'Princess'.

 

"You make one move this way, Dax, and I'll make you regret it." I growled, curling my hands into fists at my sides. Dax just smirked, then ran towards me. I saw a flash of metal in his hand, then, before I knew it, he'd slashed my arm. I grunted in pain the swung my fist out, connecting with his jaw with a satisfying crunch. He collapsed on to the ground, blood spilling out of his mouth. I nudged him with my foot, checking to see if I'd successfully knocked him out. Satisfied that he was out cold, I turned to Princess.

"Are you okay? Did her hurt you?" I asked hurriedly. She was really pale, and she was shaking. There were bruises forming where he had hit her, but she looked fine despite that

"I-I'm okay, just shaken up I guess. Thank you for saving me." She said, her voice soft and pleasant. Her eyes widened when she noticed my arm.

"Oh my gosh! You've been hurt!" She cried, rushing over to my side. She carefully peeled away the fabric of my shirt's sleeve, wincing when I hissed in pain. "Sorry" she muttered apologetically.

"How bad is it Princess." I asked. She shrugged.

"It's not that bad. It won't need stitches, but it will definitely need disinfected and bandaged." She told me. When she looked up at me, I found myself getting lost in her deep, sapphire eyes. She smiled at me awkwardly, blushing under the intensity of my gaze. I cleared my throat awkwardly and looked at Dax's unconscious body.

"So, does the princess have a name?" I asked gruffly.

"Clarke." She replied, and I knew I'd never get tired of hearing her voice. "Does my knight in shining armour have a name?"

"Bellamy." I answered, my gaze flickering from Dax to her beautiful eyes. "And for future reference, don't wander the streets at night." She looked down.

"I can't help it. I ran away and have nowhere to go, so I'm just walking." She said it so quietly I almost didn't hear her. I felt something rise in my gut. - was I really feeling sorry for a girl I just met?

"If you want, you can come and stay with me and my sister for a while. We don't have a big place, but I'll take the couch." I offered immediately. She smiled.

"Thank you! But you can stay on your bed, I'll take the couch, it's the least I could do after you saving me from that creep and giving me a place to stay for a while." I would have insisted that she had my bed, but the finality of her tone made me stop. I nodded.

"Follow me, Princess, we're not that far away." I turned and continued down my original path, trying to keep myself from staring at the blonde beauty that was close behind me.

When we got to the apartment block, I was almost ashamed to bring her there. I looked at her, and was shocked to see that she didn't look disgusted or frightened, but she looked excited and amazed. We walked up the stairs - the elevator wasn't working - in comfortable silence. When we reached the shabby blue door of the apartment, I could faintly hear 'Make Me Wanna Die' by the Pretty Reckless blasting out of the speakers.

"Sorry about that, it's O's favourite song." I called over the music. Princess smiled.

"It's no problem - I love this song too." She shouted back. I raised an eyebrow. She was beautiful and liked one of my favourite bands - I was really starting to like her. I turned the key in the lock and opened the door.


	2. Chapter Two

Clarke

Bellamy opened the door to his apartment. I didn't think either of us expected to see the pretty brunette girl and the skinny brown-haired boy making out on one of the small couch in the apartment's living room. Bellamy, who looked as if he wanted to punch something, marched over to the speakers and unplugged them. The girl squealed and the pair jumped apart. I recognised the boy.

"Jasper?" I asked at the same time Bellamy yelled:

"Octavia!" Jasper had gone pale, but Octavia just looked smug.

"Yes, brother dear?" She said sweetly, batting her eyelashes.

"My eyes! We had an agreement! You don't make out with your boyfriend where I can accidentally walk in and be mentally scarred!" He whined, which caused the young brunette's smile to grow.

"Why are you here, Jasper? Don't you have work?" I asked.

"It's my day off...why are you here? Don't you have a father to make proud?"

"Shut up Jasper, you know damn well that I hate it there and that my father is never proud of me!" I snapped, making Jasper look away guiltily.

"I know, I'm sorry." He said softly. I nodded.

"It's okay Jasper." I replied. "So, are you going to introduce me to your girlfriend?"

"Oh, sorry, yeah. O, this is Clarke. Clarke, this is Octavia, my girlfriend." He gestured between us. I held out my hand for her to shake, but she went for a hug instead. Once I got over my initial shock, I hugged her back. When she let me go, she raised an eyebrow at Bellamy with a little smirk on her face.

"You sister is...something else." I murmured, causing him to chuckle.

"Yeah, O's crazy, but I'd do anything for her." He said softly. The look of unconditional love in his eyes made me wish I had a sibling.

We all sat in the small living room. Jasper and Octavia were talking quietly to each other on one couch, while Bellamy and I sat in an awkward silence on the other. I remembered Bellamy's arm and gasped.

"Oh my gosh, your arm has a cut! Let me clean it!" I exclaimed. He looked at me and raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"Sorry, Princess, I'll get a doctor to look at it tomorrow." He replied, causing me to scowl.

"My mother is a doctor, I know what to do, so just let me help you!" I snapped. He laughed quietly, and I couldn't help but notice how attractive he was when he smiled.

"Damn, sorry Princess. You can look at my arm if you so desperately want to." He replied, his amusement evident in his voice. "I'll get the first aid kit."

He went into the kitchen and came back a minute later with a green box and a bottle of rubbing alcohol. He thrust them into my hands and dropped down on to the chair next to me.

"Take off your shirt." I ordered, slipping into what Wells referred to as my "doctor mode". Bellamy looked like he was going to make a smartass comment, but one look from me shut him up.

I pulled a bit of cloth from the first aid kit and unscrewed the cap off the alcohol bottle. As I poured some of the liquid on the gash he hissed in pain. I used the cloth to wipe away the alcohol and blood that leaked out of the wound. I wrapped it up firmly with gauze and a bandage before assessing my work and nodding in approval.

"You're good to go now, sorry I don't have a lollipop to give you or anything." I said, laughing a bit nervously.

"Thanks, Princess." He replied gruffly. I rolled my eyes.

"Are you ever going to stop calling me that?" I sighed in exasperation. He smirked evilly.

"Nope!" He exclaimed cheerfully, grabbing my hands and pulling me up with him. When he touched me I felt a buzz of electricity shoot through me. I'm sure he felt it too, because he looked confused for a second before ripping his hands away from mine.

THREE WEEKS LATER

I had just found the apartment of my dreams. It had four bedrooms (with en suites), a large kitchen and a large living room. The rent was affordable, and the view from the balcony was amazing. There was only one problem. Bellamy.

Since he had let me stay at his apartment the two of us had grown close, and I had started to care deeply for him. Leaving would be hard, but I knew I had to get out of his way. I just hoped that he would want to keep in touch after I left.

I cooked him dinner - lasagne, his favourite - before he came home from committing whatever crimes his gang decided to carry out that day. I figured I could make a cake to celebrate the fact I found a place of my own that day. I decided to make a simple Victoria sponge cake with cream and strawberries in the middle and icing sugar on top. While that was in the oven I cleaned myself up to make myself look presentable, then filled and iced it when it was done. I knew Bellamy would be home any minute so I hurried around setting the table and plating up the lasagne. I even poured us a glass of wine each.

I could hear his heavy footsteps coming up the stairs and smiled as I pictured how happy he would be about dinner, and about me finding a place of my own. When he came in I greeted him enthusiastically but he didn't reply. Instead, he was looking at a piece of crumpled paper with an unreadable expression on his face.

"What's wrong Bellamy?" I asked, concerned.

"You're a fucking Griffin!" He yelled at me, shoving the paper in my face. The first thing I noticed was the big picture of me smiling at the top, then I noticed that it was a 'missing person' flyer.

Bellamy

I couldn't believe it! I'd let a rich, spoiled brat into my home! She hadn't even told me! She had an easy life, complete with money and servants and everything she could ever want, yet she was sleeping on my couch pretending to be someone she wasn't.

"Is that a problem?" She asked, her anger becoming more evident with each word. I scoffed. Of course it was a problem!

"Get out." I said quietly through gritted teeth. She looked shocked, and a small expression of hurt crossed her face.

"W-what?" She stammered, her voice small. I almost felt sorry for her.

"Get. Out." I repeated, angrier and louder this time she set her jaw and removed all emotion from her face.

"Fine, if that's the way you want to be." She said icily, scooping up her jacket and duffel bag and walking to the door. She turned to look at me one last time. I could see tears of sadness and anger in her eyes. All I wanted to do was run over to her and hug her; tell her that I didn't mean it and beg for her forgiveness, but I held my ground. She shook her head sadly, then left, closing the door behind her softly. Somehow, this hurt more than any words she could've said.

I ran my fingers through my hair and groaned. I had really liked her, then I pushed her away. So what if she was a Griffin? She had run away for a reason, and she didn't act spoiled. I walked into the kitchen to get a beer, only to find a delicious dinner set out for us. I sighed, knowing I had to find her an apologise. I ran out of my apartment without a second thought.

As I got to the lobby I heard muffled screams and a lot of shuffling. My heart leapt into my mouth. I just knew that this was Clarke. I burst out of the building and found her struggling against Dax, who had a knife to her throat, while four of his big, idiotic henchmen watched with smug grins on their faces. I acted before I thought, punching Dax in the face. He released his hold on Clarke. She immediately stumbled into my arms. I held her close.

"Go back to my place. Here's my keys, and my phone. Call Miller, tell him to gather the gang and get here as quickly as he can." I whispered, then pushed her towards the building. I turned to face Dax.

"You won't be able to save your precious fucking 'Princess' this time, Blake. Once we kill you, we'll find her and have some fun with her." He sneered. I growled and spat at him.

"You will not touch her." Dax lunged at me, but I moved out of the way, causing him to hit the wall behind me. I kicked him in the stomach, then hit his head off the wall. He was unconscious immediately. The other four jumped into action, attacking me from all sides. I blocked and countered, but, as good as I was, I was no match for all four of them. I could feel myself getting weaker with every hit they landed on my body. My vision started fading. After what felt like an eternity, I heard a voice in the distance.

"Stop! Stop or I'll shoot!" It yelled. The men stopped beating my. "Okay, now step away from him." I recognised the voice. It was Clarke.

"Brave Princess..." I chuckled under my breath. I heard more footsteps and then more familiar voices - mainly Miller, Murphy, Raven and Octavia.

"Can you deal with them? I have to help Bellamy." Clarke told someone - probably Miller - then I felt her presence beside me. I lifted my head and stared up at her, my vision having returned. She looked so beautiful with the sun shining win her hair making it look like a halo.

"Clarke..." I croaked, my throat dry, she smiled at me sadly, kneeling on the ground next to me and cupping my face in her hands.

"I'm so sorry Bellamy. I should have just told you who I am then we would never have been in this situation." She said softly, running her thumbs over my cheekbones.

"Not...your fault." I rasped "I was...an ass." She let out a breathy laugh, her eyes clouded with tears.

"I'm going to help you up to your apartment and fix you up, okay?" She asked soothingly. I grunted in response, knowing that it was going to hurt.

Clarke and Murphy helped me to my apartment. It hurt like hell, but knowing that my princess was okay made it worth while. Clarke checked me and declared that nothing was broken, but I had a few bruised ribs and bruises in other places. After she gave me a couple of painkillers she let the others in to see me. Octavia came in first, hurrying over to my side and hugging me lightly.

"Are you okay Bell?" She asked, looking me up and down to assess my injuries. I gave her a weak smile.

"Yeah, just a bit bruised. I'm fine, O." I reassured her.

"So, you got yourself beaten up for some random chick?" She asked, trying to seem casual.

"She's not just 'some chick', Octavia." I snapped, knowing that she was about to give me a huge lecture on how stupid she thought I was being.

"That was so stupid of you! Getting yourself beat up for some snobby, stuck up rich girl who only cares about herself!" She shouted. I scowled at her.

"She's not like that, O! She's different!" I yelled back.

"No, she's not! Everyone agrees that you two are better off apart! She's not good for you!" She screamed, gesturing wildly with her arms. I sighed angrily and ran my hands through my hair.

"You're wrong, Octavia." I said, calmly this time.

"What do you mean?" She snapped.

"She's not bad for me, I'm bad for her." I said quietly, looking down at my hands. I knew, deep down, that whatever was going on between me and Clarke Griffin had to end before it got too serious.

I left the room to do the hardest thing I'd ever have to do: kick Clarke Griffin out of my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thanks for reading! Let me know if there is any characters you'd like me to introduce or see more of! :)


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had a chapter three but I didn't like it so here's the edited version

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I really didn't like the chapter three I had already posted so I made a slightly different version. Sorry if this annoys anyone.

Clarke

I sat in the living room with three of Bellamy’s friends. The silence was really awkward, and they kept giving me weird looks. After what seemed like an eternity, he came out of the kitchen, closely followed by his sister.

“Pr – Clarke, you have to get out of here.” Bellamy said, looking at the ground.

“Excuse me?” I snapped, shooting him a glare. 

“You heard my brother, get out.” Octavia practically growled, scowling at me. I looked at Bellamy, ignoring Octavia, trying to find any sign that he didn’t want me to go.

“What about everything that you said when you came to recue me?” I asked softly, “Is this still really what you want? After everything that just happened?” He looked at me, jaw set, but his eyes only held pain.

“Yes.” He answered simply. I knew he was lying, but I wasn’t about to argue with him. He was probably just trying to please his friends, none of whom seemed to like me very much.

“Okay… I’ll see you around I guess.” I said softly, fighting back tears. I picked up my jacket and bag and exited quietly, hurrying down the stairs before I could start crying. I hailed a cab and headed to my new apartment. It was very empty at the moment, but I knew that it would fill up once Monty, Jasper and Harper moved in. I entered the building and hurried to the elevator, desperately trying not to break down before I entered the privacy of my apartment.

“Rough day?” A voice startled me out of my concentration. I let out a short, humourless laugh.

“You could say that.” I replied and turned to face a man who looked a few years older than me with shaggy blonde hair, warm brown eyes and a small moustache. He gave me a warm smile.

“I’m Kyle Wick, but my friends call me Wick.” He said, holding out his hand.

“Clarke Griffin.” I replied, shaking his hand. “I just moved in to number twenty.”

“Cool! I live in number twenty-one, so we’re neighbours.” He replied enthusiastically.

“That’s good, at least I’ll know one person in the building.”

“My girlfriend and I are having a few people over on Friday night for a party. You’re welcome to come if you’d like.” He offered as we reached the fifth floor.

Bellamy “I’m coming to see you, text me the address.” He replied before abruptly hanging up. I texted him then curled up on the couch. Two hours of crappy daytime TV later there was a knock on my door. Sighing, I got up and answered it. Wells was standing there, holding a duffel bag and wearing a massive grin.

“Clarke!” He said enthusiastically as he pulled me in for a hug. I grinned and reciprocated the hug. I pulled him inside and shut the door behind him.

“So, how have you been? Are you enjoying studying law?” I asked as I dropped onto the couch, tugging him down next to me.

“Yeah, I enjoy it. I mean, there’s a lot of work, but I’m passionate about it and I'm good at it, so I’m fine.”

“You’re going to Alexander Hamilton the shit out of being a lawyer!” I announced, giggling. He rolled his eyes.

“Will you ever get over that?” 

“Never!” I cried, only to get hit in the face with a pillow. I scowled at Wells, who was laughing at my angry pout. He pulled me into his side and ruffled my hair. After play fighting for a few minutes, we proceeded to catch up for the next six hours, only stopped by falling asleep on the couch. 

I woke up with my legs tangled with Wells’s. I stretched and yawned, then dragged myself off the couch to make breakfast for us. Wells woke up five minutes later and groaned.

“What’s for breakfast, Griffin?” He asked as he made his way over to me.

“Pancakes. There’s syrup on one of the shelves if you want some.” I replied, focusing on the bubbling mixture in the pan. Wells started rummaging around the shelves.

“Hey, Clarke?” I hummed in response, “You’ll be okay, you know that, right?”

Bellamy

The days since Clarke left had been hell. I couldn’t believe that I could miss someone so much, or that the days could be so dull without her. Still, I knew I was right, I was no good for her. Involving her in my life would only get her hurt. The thought didn’t make me miss her any less, but it did make my resolve to stay away from her stronger. 

I was sitting on my couch looking at a picture I took of her. She was laughing at something I had said when I took it, she didn’t even know that I had it, but her smile was so beautiful I just knew I had to keep it with me forever. Miller walked in and looked at me for a minute before speaking.

“You’ve got it bad, man.” He drawled, raising an eyebrow at me and smirking. I scowled at him.

“What?” I snapped. His smirk turned into a grin.

“You miss her. That Clarke girl. You _like_ her.” He mocked, then chuckled at himself.

“Stop acting like an eight-year-old, Miller.” I bit out. When he stopped laughing, Miller looked at me seriously.

“Seriously, if you liked her that much, why’d you kick her out?” There was no mockery in his voice.

“I’m not good for her, Miller. She got attacked because she knew me! She deserves more than a leader of a gang who can’t even keep her safe. She deserves someone who can give her everything she wants.” Miller gave me an unimpressed look.

“ _Bullshit_. You don’t get to decide what’s good for her or what she deserves. She wanted you, dude. Everyone could see it and we only knew her for like an hour. What if what she _wants_ , and what she _deserves_ , is you?” He asked, smirking at me.

“She deserves better. If we did end up together, she’d wake up one day and see that I wasn’t worth her time and that she could have better.” Miller rolled his eyes at this.

“Fine, believe whatever you want, but you’re going to end up feeling like shit if you ever see her again.” He said pointedly, but dropped the subject after that. We sat in comfortable silence for about half an hour before Raven burst in, followed by Octavia. The pair were sporting huge grins.

“Okay ladies, party at my place on Friday! I expect you all to be present or I’ll have to exact revenge.” Raven announced, looking at both of us seriously. I simply nodded, but Miller grinned and let out a cheer.

Raven and Octavia joined us to mindlessly watch TV, but it didn’t last long before Murphy, Munroe and Luke entered, laughing at something. They squeezed into the available spaces on the couches that were currently occupied by the four of us. Ten minutes later Jasper joined us, but he didn’t join in the conversations as he normally would. He spent the entire time scowling at me. I avoided eye contact with him, knowing he could never hate me as much as I hated myself for hating Clarke.

SIX DAYS LATER

I really didn’t want to go to Raven and Wick’s party, but I got dressed for it anyway. If anything, it was an opportunity for me to get drunk enough to forget everything. 

Miller, Murphy and Luke all came into my room, looking at me seriously.

“What?” I asked warily.

“Promise us that you’ll try to have fun tonight.” Miller said sincerely. I nodded, which caused him to smile and clap my shoulder. He exited, closely followed by Luke. Only Murphy lingered.

“I recommend getting steaming drunk and waking up next to a hot stranger. Does good things for your ego, not so much for your self-loathing though.” He said then left quickly.

At six thirty we made our way to my truck. It was the only car with enough space for us all to squeeze into. We arrived at the party and entered without knocking. Wick was organising food and drinks, while Raven was setting up the sound system. All of the furniture had been moved to the sides of the room to create a space for people to dance and hang out.

People started arriving around seven, and I recognised most of them. Murphy bumped into Emori, the girl he pretended to hate but was secretly very fond of. They immediately started trying to wind each other up.

Luke left Miller and I pretty quickly when a girl that he called “Twenty-Three” arrived. Miller went to get us a beer each. As soon as he left, Gina appeared. I first met Gina when I was in a bar with my friends and she had come over to talk to Raven, who she knew. Raven had introduced us and Gina had spent the night following me around and flirting with me. I hadn’t been interested but that hadn’t stopped her from trying. It still hadn’t stopped her. I couldn’t return her feelings, especially after meeting Clarke. Gina was sweet, though, as well as pretty, smart and funny. Maybe I could learn to feel for her. This time when she flirted, I responded.

Miller returned with our drinks. I took mine, thanked him quickly and turned back to Gina. I could feel him give me a confused look, but he walked away.

The air changed when she entered, I could feel it. I turned, and there she was. She smiled when she was greeted by Wick, but it didn’t quite reach her eyes. She was with Jasper and three other people I didn’t recognise.

“Hey everyone! This is Clarke, Jasper, Monty and Harper who just moved into number twenty! And their friend Wells!” Wick shouted. There was a chorus of yelled greetings, but those that had been there on the day I’d told her to leave shot me worried looks. I saw Raven pull Wick to the side, probably telling him off for inviting her.

I continued to watch her as she was approached by Twenty-Three, most likely to welcome her to the building. Then she looked at me.


End file.
